hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
Mage
The is one of the four main classes in . The Mage's four abilities are Ice Bolt, Frostcall, Teleport, and Iceblock. The Mage can pick up and use Staffs and Talismans, unlike all other classes. Skills Ice Bolt You shoot an Ice Bolt at the enemy, which inflicts minor damage and slows them down. Don't rely on this spell to hurt the enemy, it's better used to slow them down because you can either run away or chase them. Ice Bolt is also an area effect spell, the area is small, but if more than one target is in this area, then they all get its effects. Frostcall A 's main spell, they summon a hailstorm upon the enemy and other's around them, everyone in the storm (except for players that are in the same horde as you) get one-second intervals of damage and are slowed down for the entire effect of the spell, the spell deals damage five times. The downside is that you have to be completely still for the spell to last, or the spell will just dissipate, but it deals a lot of damage if you heavily invest in it. Teleport This spell allows a to teleport a distance ahead of them in the given direction their facing, it's useful for chasing, running away, and being able to go anywhere on the map. The advantage is that the Teleport isn't affected by anything that slows you down, but it has a cooldown time of 9 seconds, plenty of time for the enemy to kill you. A high or max level mage can easily do over 130 damage per second some can even do 300 or 400 with a critical. Iceblock This is a 's shield and healing ability, you are surrounded by an impenetrable dome of ice which heals you for the duration of the spell. This spell has it's pros and cons when you're the prey, the pro is that the enemy can't hurt you inside your dome of ice, the con is that the enemy has plenty of time to catch up to you and get in position to kill you once the spell wears off. Useful Combos The Snow Dayze This combo is an excellent slower, as it first deals just enough of a slow, and then deals a big problem for the opponents. It's pretty simple as well, only needing two keys. Plus, it can be used on more than one enemy! PvP In most cases, the mage is awkward when it comes to combat, there are a lot of reasons that ultimately make the mage a bad choice for killing everyone in the game. The information below will describe strategies to spar against other classes. Archers This class actually is the assassin of the game, so they can use their critical to quickly gain the upper hand. If they are equal to or below your level, you can try to fight, but they have the tactical advantage that you don't. So make an escape plan if you are beginning to lose. Shoot Icebolts to slow them down and Teleport to run away. Don't even try to fight them if they are more powerful than you, just run away. Shamans Just like the Warrior, this class has very powerful heals that can completely counter a mage's Frostcall, even Archers can't kill Shamans. In this context, if an Archer can't do it, no one else can. So you have no chance against a Shaman, but Shamans don't either, they have very low damage which forces them to fight newbies and simply be a support class. Since you can't kill them, and they can't kill you, just run away, you don't need to waste your time with a fight that would never end. Warriors This class is a true tank, they have extra HP, HP reg, defense, and an "armor" that reduces all damage dealt to them. They also have Taunt which heals them, they get to use this every 19 seconds and it takes effect for 10. So you have 9 seconds to kill them or they will Taunt again. If you cannot kill them in 9 seconds, you have an insanely small chance of killing them, they might make a mistake, but crit is the only way to kill a Warrior. Keep in mind that it your damage may counter their tanking ability if you are a higher level also it is very hard for them to do damage to you because they rely on melee and you can slow them Grouping Mages can do just fine when in clans in PvP, as they usually fit in well and are good slowing aids to protect the others on its side. They can make well-described escape plans and combos to aid the team against the opponent. However when alone, it's pretty difficult to win if it's them versus multiple players if they have batter strategies. They can easily get into clans because of their seemingly valuable assets to a team. Going it alone is definitely hard. Forming a clan is difficult as well, as usually, people will go on their own doing other things. It is also hard to be stuck alone as it is hard to survive when fighting multiple others. Gallery Screenshot 2016-12-12 at 5.55.24 PM.png|This is a battle scene with 3 mages. Screenshot 2016-12-12 at 5.55.43 PM.png|This is a mage with a golden crown. Category:Class Category:Hordes.io